


Lost Remembrance

by Cuz_WHY_not



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sign Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuz_WHY_not/pseuds/Cuz_WHY_not
Summary: Another story about Link's past, his childhood and upbringing, his hardships and his friends. What he was before he received the master sword, what did it make him become.





	1. Birth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this isn't the original first chapter but it is now. So. Yeah. Hope you enjoy.

"Its going to be alright, Alissia." A man comforted "Breathe deeply"

"Ab-" the woman visibly winced in pain "Abner, I don't want to do this anymore. Pack up we're gonna go home. I want to go to sleep, I'm tired .So let'-" she winced even harder holding back the scream of pain with a held breath "please, Ab, I want to go home"

Rationaly thinking, they were at home, and they hadn't packed a single sack. They called for the midwife, instead of going to the midic center per her request. The man held his tongue. 

"It's going to be alright, love." He soothed kissing her forehead

The door opened, and an older lady in her 50s walked in, bowing slightly to be polite in her entrance.

"Pardon me, but the two of us have come to check up on her progress" the woman spoke

"Of course" the husband responded

The two entered and promptly checked up on the wife 

"She's ready, and not a minute to spare." She huffed out in relief "alright sir, while usually we would ask of you to stay, this time I'm afraid you'll have to wait outside"

"Yes, yes, of course" he gave his wife a final kiss on the crown of her head and left for them to do their job

The wait felt like hours, until finally the door opened.

"is it over? Is she okay? Is my wife okay?" A man rushed over to the woman, just as she stepped out

"Your wife is fine, and so is your new born son." She smiled fondly at him

"May I go inside now?" He almost pleaded "to see my wife and child"

"Give her a few minutes to rest, after three days of labor, she needs her rest."

The man nodded, thanking her as he quickly walked past her.

 

He quietly walked up the stairs, eyes never parting from the direction of his wife.

"Alissa?" He called out cautiously

The woman looked up from her bed, smiling at her husband.

"Come here, Ab," she reached out a hand to becone him forward with "Come and meet your son."

Abner walked to her side, embracing her with a long sweet kiss to her temple. She hummed to his love.

"He's perfect, Alissa" he looked down at their son in her arms, sleeping peacefully without a sound. "Do you have a name for him, love?"

"Link." She looked down at him brushing at his small locks of hair

"Link it is then." He watched on at his wife's careful motions

"Here, let me take him." He reached out "ill watch over him while you sleep."

She placed the new born into his arms.

"Hey there little one." He cooed as the baby shifted

The man turned to his wife "You can go to sleep love, don't worry. I'll take care him while you're resting."

She gave him a thankful smile and closed her eyes.

Abner looked back at his son "just you and me now, beutiful boy"

The small one cooed softly still not awake

The man swung soft as he walked a happy smile unable to be wiped from his face.

He wispered coninously with joy "I'm a father now. I'm a father!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is what the original first chapter was supposed to be

Hateno village was a sleepy little town, not many people but enough to get things in order. An open grassland for the cattle as well as an area for the chickens, a farmer with land for their crops, a general store, a store for clothing and houses for the people of the village.

As for the people of the village, there weren't many families, but there was an abundance of people. The grandparents who owned the land before the adults of today had settled in nicely with their couple. Most had children, of course most of the children now are almost full adults; at the age of the youngest at 20 and the eldest at 22, they were just about ready to go make their own lives or to search for them.

 

That was all except the most recent addition to the village. The Fletcher family. The little girl that once ran around the village was now a young woman of 29, who had gone off, found herself a good and loving husband, married, and settled back into her hometown. In sue, this brought upon them their up most newest addition to their village. A beautiful blue eyed baby boy, who was the baby of the village.

The husband was a man of the military, leaving for a few days to return later in the week. The woman and child gave him a big farewell every time he left, walking him to entrance of the village, giving him plenty of hugs and 'i love you's' before he departed by horse.

The wife stayed at their house, working from home as a woodworker. Creating detailed pieces for homes and decor, taking much of her day and time.

 

Her son had grown from a babe to a fine young child. At the age of three; you could have asked anyone at the village and they would say with certainty, this child's favorite thing to do besides eating was talking.

Goddess above could that child talk.

He could talk about anything, the trees he helped his Papa chop down, the flower meadow he found behind his house, the chicken he names Cheese, the rice balls he had for snack time, what new thing his mama was making, how he learned how to milk a cow, what new thing his papa is teaching him with a sword, the wooden animal his mama made him for his birthday, what the colour of his finger tip is and oh so many more things. Most get lost in his tongue tumbles, turning his perfect speech into gibberish because of how fast he spoke.

 

Nevertheless the whole village adored him.

 

But when he went into one of his fits. No one except his mother could reason with him.

  
  


Two of the villages youth's came running down the bridge to the house, almost banging on the door.

 

“Alissa! Alissa!” One of them cried

 

The door was promptly opened by the woman.

 

“What happened?” She asked with a sigh

 

“Link, he climbed up a tree and doesn't want to come down.” They explained breathlessly

 

She held her hands out to calm them “Alright, alright. Breathe loves, I'll get this resolved.”

 

She tossed her gloves inside and closed the door behind herself following them down to the village center where to its side was a tall bushy tree.

 

From the looks of it almost the whole town was there, looking up at the tree for the boy.

 

The woman looked up the tree and quickly began her accent. Climbing up as naturally as walking was to her.

 

“Link?” She called out trying to find his figure in the brush. She heaved a sigh of relief as she closed in on him.

 

She sat down on a branch next to his, examining the situation on hand.

 

“Link, love. What happened? Why are you here?”

 

Link looked at his mother, and sniffed, sloppily wiping at his eyes.

 

“I wan’ ed to get away from Leena.” he sobbed

 

“Why? You always get along with Leena.”

 

He sniffed as he moved a bundle in his arms to his mother.

 

_Oh_

 

The parcel was in fact a young bird, one that had just started gaining its feathers. From the looks of the poor creature it had sustained a large amount of damage, blood covered a decent part of its body, clumping in with their feathers.

 

She started to piece it together in her mind. But still she had to ask.

 

“Oh, no. Poor little bird. What happened to it?”

 

“I was watching the kitty and saw it took the baby birdy. I scared it away from the baby birdy, but it hurt the birdy and scratched me, so I took it to Leena. But she said she had to take it away. Like with Cheese.”

 

“So you took it and got away.” She concluded

 

He nodded, tears silently spilling down his rosy cheeks "I di’nt go home, cause you tol’ me to stay wit’ Leena and Roku.”

 

She smiled at him, whipping away his tear with the pad of her thumb.

 

“It's alright, Honey.” She cleaned off the last of his tears, settling her hand to cup his face.

 

“How about this.” She proposed “We go home, and I clean up the birdy, and make sure it gets better.”

 

Link nodded enthusiastically, a smile now adorning his features. Carefully he placed the parcel in his hood, climbing down after his mother.

 

By the time they had touched the ground, the people who were speculating, had gone off leaving only two people behind.

 

“Thank you Roku and Leena. For taking care of my son for the day.”

 

Leena beamed at the older woman “It's no problem, Alissa. Link's a big help with chores, not to mention downright adorable.”

 

Roku kneeled down to Link “We'll see each other tomorrow anyways, right Link.”

 

Link took hold of his mother's leg nodding with a smile

 

“Alright then, Link.” his mother ushered “let's go back home.”

 

Link waved bye as the two made their way away from the town center.

 

At home, Link helped by putting away his mother's small tools while she cleaned the small animal. Soon, Link joined her, watching closely to every movement she made, but not touching.

 

“The bites hadn't been all that bad,” she began to dry off the baby bird “If it wasn't for you, this little birdy wouldn't have made it.”

 

“Are they gonna be okay?”

 

“Well, I'm no medic, but I'd say they'll be just fine with a little bit of care.”

 

The small bird slept quietly inside a box, it's left wing mended and clean.

 

Night fell, darkening the inside of the home. With the help of the lighting, they managed to get around to eating, and cleaning up. But when the storm began, they had no option but to get inside without the finishing the afternoon chores.

Link played with his wooden figures, while his Mama sat in her favorite chair reading a book.

 

“Mama.”

 

Abisson looked to him “Yes, my little love.”

 

“When's Papa getting home?”

 

She sucked in a breath standing up from her chair “I know he told you he would be back tonight, but it's storming out there, with Rice I doubt he'll get here any sooner.”

 

“When do you think he'll be back?” Link turned his head away from the water stained window, looking at his mother for an answer

 

“If the thunder lets up, he should be back by tomorrow morning.” she thought out, placing the last of the wood shavings in a bin.

 

“Okay Mama.” Link sighed sadly at the vague answer, once again he left his head to rest against the windowsill

 

She walked to window where he was, looking out onto the clear new bridge hoping her husband returned.

 

“Alright, Link." She broke the atmosphere with her pepped voiced "It's time to get ready for bed.”

 

“No,” he defied “I don't wanna go to bed. I wanna wait for Papa.”

 

“Come now, Link. You'll end up waiting for hours.” She knelt down in front of him getting an idea “How about, you take your bath. Put on your pajamas, brush your teeth, get your favorite book, and you meet me here so we can sit together while we wait for him.”

 

Without an answer, Link took off to climb the stairs on all fours, rushing so he doesn't miss his papa.

 

“Don't make a mess now, Link.” She called “Or else you know who'll be cleaning it.”

 

“It's okay Mama! I got this” he called out in a rush

 

Alissa helped her son bathe, but that was it. Link knew how to do the rest; though with difficulty with where the front of his shirt was. She allowed him to keep to the rest of his routine while she prepared for her own.

 

She grabbed one of Link's blankets from upstairs before taking their old rocking chair from the other side of the room to the front.

She finished her own routine for bed, minus the bath to cut on time. She took a seat on the chair, preparing for her ball of energy to return.

 

“All done, Mama!” He ran to her, climbing into her lap and placing the order book in his.

 

“You did a great job, little love.”

 

Link giggled as she tickled his chin

 

“Tell me, little love, what book did you choose?”

 

He let out a little yawn, holding it up for her to see.

 

“Ah, the story of the Hero of Time.” she settled him into her lap, draping a blanket over them before she began to read.

 

“Once, in a land not to far from here, lived the Kokiri. Children created to protect their home the lost woods, as well as accompany the Great deku tree. The Great deku tree was an ancient being, told to have lived through the creation of Hyrule. This tree was a wise tree.”

 

Link followed the words as his mother read, admiring the picture of the said large and ancient tree.

 

Alissa turned the page “One day, a woman had found her way through the forest and to the Great Deku tree. The great war had left her injured and fatally wounded, but her actions to find somewhere safe was understood by the Deku tree when she laid down a babe before him and pleaded to him to care for her child.”

 

Though Link had read this story countless times, he still had a sad face when his mother continued.

 

“But before the Great Deku tree could respond, she had already passed away.” She flipped the page

 

“Poor baby” Link responded hugging close to her “he doesn't have a Mama”

 

“Yes, Link. Poor baby”

 

“And so, the Great Deku tree complied to the woman's please, raising the child among the Kokiri.” she continued

 

“The years passed and the child had grown to be 9, and a good member of the kokiri. He was kind and followed all the rules, his good friend Saria, was who he spent most of his time with always found a way to spend the day. Life was peaceful for Hyrule. That was until a vision came to the Great Deku tree. He called for the child to see him, sending him a fairy to aid in his journey. With a sword and shield on his back he went to speak with Deku tree. He had been given a mission to complete, one which could save Hyrule from it's destruction. But first he was to find the princess, to inform her of what the evil forces had planned.”

 

She looked down at her son, smiling when she found him fast asleep. She wrapped the blanket closer to him, putting the book aside she looked out the window once more, praying to the goddesses that his trip was safe, and that he made it home in one piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a somewhat long chapter, I posted the original to get my writing engine going before I began to write even more.
> 
> But yeah, I get most of the dialogue from my baby brother, (who turned 4 whoooo. Not really, the little turd knows how to lie now)when he was growing up, I would take the youngest to use for material. But he's... Not really one for conversation, more like unintelligible yells as he chases pidgeons around. 
> 
> So I hope you read this chapter cause it's just kind of a side chapter to the actual plot, but in the next chapter I'll get things rolling. Again sorry for the crudy writing, I haven't been feeling all here recently.
> 
> BTW. I translate most of these things from Spanish cause I've never been around an English speaking 4 year old.


	3. Challenger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK. I'm tired it's 20 till midnight so take it

Link ran through the village, waving with a smile at those who said hi. He didn't have to time to chat, he was on a very important erand!

He made his way up the hills to the small house that was just ahead. He crashed though the door slamming it open and continuing to run though.

"GRANDMA!!" He screamed in delight, crashing into the old woman.

The old lady hugged him tight.

Link jumped up excitedly, handing her a basket of goods.

_'It's from Mother'_

The woman put the basket to the side, smiling down at her grandchild.

 _'Tell your mother, thank you'_ she signed back

 _'okay!'_ he smiled ' _What are you doing?'_

She shifted to look at the table  _'look'_

Quickly he climbed on to the chair standing to get a good look at it.

It was a large quilt, made of all sorts of colours

 _'beautiful'_ he signed absentmindedly ' _Its really nice!'_

 _'Thank you'_ she snipped off the last loose string with  ~~~~a small pair of scissors

 _'What is it for'_ he asked following her outside

She hung the small fabric out into the sun pinning it down to the line

He walked to her line of sight once more ' _Grandma. What is it for?'_

She pressed a finger to her lips ' _its a secret, a present for someone'_

_'i won't tell anyone!'_

' _Okay then small one, let's lets go inside so you can tell me what kind of cake you would like'_ She pat his head lovingly calmly placing her hand to cup his face

He widely smiled 'I love your cakes'

' _Nothing but the best for my favorite grandson'_

 

 _'_ _im your only grandson'_ He signed exasperatedly

' _Exactly'_

 

* * *

 

 

Link's birthday, had gone and passed. It was nothing too spectacular, a cake for him and his parents and grandma, as well as Leena and Roku. He only got a few gifts, but for the now four year old it was amazing! He had gotten a slingshot from Roku, a few honey candies from Leena, and a prety coloured bamboo flute from his Grandma.

 

But the ones he loved the most were from his parents.

 

To his absolute delight, he had received a soft plush wolf from his mother. She wasn't as good as sewing as with wood, but this little friend looked like he could last a lifetime of adventures with his new owner.

 

But then came his father's gift. This was something Link had been waiting for since he could remember.

 

It was a sword, just for him. It was well balanced, and light enough for his thin figure. It wasn't sharpened, but as far as Link knew he couldn't have cared less.

 

It had been a little over three months since then, and Link had yet to miss a single day without his sword.

 

He always had it on his hip, when he went to store for his mother, when he went to help at the farm, when he went to the elders house for a visit.

 

And by now, the young bird that had once been injured was now fully recovered, but was still a bit too young to fly. Their coloured feathers had started to cover a larger portion of their body, now there was a beautiful little red bird.

 

This little friend, Link decided to call Fireball.

 

Fireball would jump around the house singing it's little head off until someone picked them up. Usually this was Link. The only one who woke so early in the morning.

 

Now a little older and more capable of understanding the dangers of things, (thanks to everyone’s constant drilling) he spent his times on lengthy adventures out in the wilderness (in reality just the area surrounding the back of the  village) with his flute, slingshot, Fireball and his stuffed wolf he had yet to name.

 

His mother always asked him if he was going out. If he did he would always tell her where and she would pack him a lunch and a small snack for his journey. There weren't any children his age to keep him in the village, the youths of village went of to the larger towns to find themselves. This left Link with no reason to stay put it was the best his mother could offer, with safety of the area, she was less worried about where he was.

 

In all honesty the only area he could adventure was near the village. But let him believe he was exploring the very wilderness, all he knew was he wasn't allowed passed the red ribboned trees.

 

“I'm back Mama!” He called out, entering the house

 

He closed the door, discarding his dusted shoes at the entrance

 

“Mama!” he called out again placing fireball and his plush on a counter

 

He walked up the stairs looking around, then down “MAMA?!”

 

He ran out around the outside of the house to the back, where he found his mother lying on the grass.

 

“MAMA!” He ran towards his poor mother, who upon his yells woke up, but another too late. A small body came hurling towards her for a big tackle of a hug.

 

“Link!” She yelped through the impact

 

“What are you doin out here Mama?”

 

She smiled dearly at him “I _was_ taking a nap, until my little comet decided to crash land on my stomach”

 

“Oops, sorry Mama.” He giggled

 

She kissed his temple “of course you're sorry”

 

Link simply smiled back.

 

“Look at you!” She examined “You're all muddy and covered in bruises.”

 

“Guess what I found Mama!” He bounced excitedly ignoring his mother's festering

 

“Hmmmm, a blue tree?” she responded absentmindedly

 

He giggled once again, hugging his mom as he rolled onto the cool grass next to her “Mama, blue trees aren't real”

 

“Have you ever seen one?” She questioned

 

“No.” He thought “There are blue trees?!!!”

 

“I don't know, Link.” she cleared “but you never know.”

 

“Oh, okay”

 

“But you haven't told me what you've found” she encouraged

 

Link sprung up “I found a pond!”

 

“A pond?” She questioned “and that made this pond so interesting?”

 

“It was in a weird shape?!”

 

“What kind of shape?” She pushed on

 

“It was a weird shape,” he pondered unable to describe it in words “It looked like this.”

 

He grabbed a stray twig and dragged it across the fine dirt. “See”

 

It was a broken heart.

 

“What shape is it Mama?”

 

“It's a broken heart, Link” she said simply

 

“Oh, is it the mountain's broken heart?”

 

“Well, in a sense, yes.”

 

Link gasped “Who broken the mountain's heart?!?!”

 

She stiffed down a giggle “Link, It's not like that”

 

He cocked his head in bewilderment

 

“It's just a mountain with a pond that looks like a broken heart.”

 

“Oh.” He thought aloud “so no one broken the mountain's heart?”

 

“Yes Link, no one _broke_ the mountain's heart” she confirmed

 

“Hello?!”

 

Link's head snapped to the house

 

“PAPA'S HOME!!!!!”  link ran into the house, tackling his father into a hug

 

“Welcome back, Love.” His wife greeted with a kiss

  
  


The day progressed uneventfully, the sun went down and Link was fast asleep in his bed, having been lovingly tucked in for the rest of the night by his mother and father.

 

“Hey, Abisson.” He called softly from their snuggle spot under the tree

 

“Yes, my love.”

 

He shifted slightly asking almost rhetorically “Do you remember Link's wish he made when he blew out his candles?”

 

At this she shifted as well “Yes, yes I do.” She said a bit stiff

 

“I mentioned it to Marcus.”

 

Abisson scowled at him

 

“ _BUT,”_  he defended “I also voiced to him your concern, knowing how…. apprehensive you were about the thought”

 

She nodded urging him on

 

“Well, he told me that, if there was an opening for a diplomatic assignment, that I would be the first to be written down and I could take Link. He's seen how much natural talent he has with a sword.”

 

“And where will this assignment take you?”

 

“To Zora's Domain, it's a purely diplomatic assignment, just to renew an old treaty, and we'll stay around to help them with their electric channeling systems. We'll be there only for a month, we'll arrive, make pleasantries, rest for the day, then there'll be a feast of some sorts, and at the end of the month we leave, we report back to Marcus, and within a day afterwards, we'll be back.”

 

She seemed to be lost in deep thought, thinking deeply about the situation.

 

“Alright.” She finalized “He can go with you.”

 

He hugged her tight and with a well received kiss “Thank you, so much Abisson. I promise nothing wrong will touch our son”

 

Abisson exhaled with a sense of peace “How did my life get so Beautiful?” She asked rhetorically “I live doing what I love, with a husband that I love, and had a son who I love with all my heart. Thank you Abner, for helping me be this happy”

 

“I live with the woman I love, who gave me a child, a family and a loving home to call my own.” He hugged her closer

 

* * *

  
  


Link ran around the house, as he played with his wolf, Fireball whistling to his antics.

 

Alissa sighed rolling to her back “Link!” She called out sleepily

 

Silence quickly fell to the downstairs reception

 

“Yes Mama.”

 

“You know what do if you're up early,” her voice clearly sluggish she turned to snuggle back into her husband who hugged her in “Please, Link, let Mama and Papa sleep a little while more”

 

There was a distinct sound of shuffling and then shortly after the opening and closing of the front door.

 

The two snuggled sighing in deep comfort

 

“I'm awake now, but I really don't want to move.” He mumbled

 

“Me too,” she sighed again “but I don't want the day to start.”

 

The two listened

 

From afar they could hear the boy talking and playing the well practiced song he had learned*, inaudibly talking to his bird.

 

“He'll be fine,” he reasoned “we can sleep in.”

  
  


It was past noon when they finally got up to start the day. With a quick lunch and after Link's extra long swordsmanship training, his mother decided to break the good news to him over dinner.

 

Link helped set the table and take the plates that were stacked with food to their seats.

 

He hopped onto his seat, restlessly waiting for his parents to sit so they could begin to eat.

 

The two family members ate in peace, occasionally reminding Link to slow his pace when eating.

 

Their eyes locked both simultaneously urging the other to tell the great news.

 

Abner cleared his throat catching the attention of the boy

 

“So, Link.” He started playing with the food on his plate in an attempt to find the right words to before putting down his utensil “How would you like to come with me to work?.”

 

Link practically jumped up in excitement wildly shaking his head up and down

 

“Really Papa!?!” he asked looking over at his mother for confirmation

 

He smiled at his son ruffling his wild untamable long hair “Why would I lie?”

 

Link jumped out of his seat rushing up starts to retrieve his sack.

 

“Link!”

 

“Yes Mama!” He called back from up stairs

 

“Come back down and finish your dinner”

 

Link walked down with a glum look “but I have to pack now”

 

His mother urged him forward “You'll be leaving tomorrow, not tonight. So eat up”

 

“Come on son, get your strength up with food and a good night's sleep so you can be at 100 percent for tomorrow”

 

That was all it look for him to be convinced.

 

The next morning they were up before the cocco had a chance to sing it's morning ring. Both their packs were packed of clothes and necessities, and on to their most reliable horse, Rice.

 

Link was groggily getting through his morning ritual, asking around what things he could and couldn't bring with him.

 

“Can I bring my Wolf?”

 

“Sorry Link, but I think Wolf will have to stay.” His father answered as he rushed about into his uniform “he might get lost”

 

“Can I bring my slingshot?”

 

“Yes”

 

“My wooden figures?”

 

“Only a few.”

 

“Mama, can I take my flute?”

 

“Ask your father, Love”

 

He turned back to his father “Papa?”

 

“Go for it kiddo.”

 

Link tossed all his things into his smaller pack, wide awake now, and practically rushing his father to the saddle.

 

“Hold up, Link.” He hooked his helmet to the saddle, turning to give his wife a kiss

 

“Be careful”

 

“Always” He turned to his son who was feeding Rice some grass from his hand “Link, say goodbye to your mother.”

 

He ran to his mother being caught and raised to give her a full hug “You listen to your father, and don't climb anything unless you know you're _allowed_ to. Okay.”

 

“Yes Mama.” He gave her another hug before she placed him onto the saddle

 

She bit her lip facing her husband once more “Im still a bit unsure about this Abner.”

 

“What's wrong?” He asked

 

“It's his first time ever going so far away from home without me.” She took a deep breath and continued “Honestly. You know what take him, it's just me. I'll be fine once I get over this feeling.”

 

“Alright love.” He kissed her forehead once more  “I'll be back I'm a week's time.”

 

He climbed up, seating Link in front of him.

 

The two trotted over to the entrance of Hyrule, it was a somewhat long trip but it went well, and they were earlier than expected.

 

He guided Rice to the barracks entrance

 

“Lieutenant!” Someone called “How are you?!”

 

He hopped off his horse to greet the man

 

“Collin! How have you been?”

 

The man of around 30 joged to them. He was a rather charming fellow with golden blond hair and a rather fine mustache and slight beard. A friendly smile plastered on face.

 

“Great, just great.” He smiled turning to the young boy on the horse examining everything with pure awe “Who's the kid?”

 

Abner took Link down placing him to his left placing his hand on the top of his head

 

“This here is my son, Link”

 

“Wow, time sure has passed by fast, the last I heard you were still dating the girl of your dreams” he reminisced

 

“Yup, and I guess she was cause now we're married”

 

A whistle was heard in the far distance catching the attention of the man

 

“Ah, duty calls”

 

Abner shook the man hand “it's been great seeing you again, Colin.”

 

“Back at you” he kneeled to link “and you take care of your father alright. Make sure he stays out of trouble”

 

Link giggled “Yes, sir.”

 

The two walked the stables, where they left Rice and unloaded their things to take them back to his barrack. Link followed close to his father being in an unfamiliar place, not to mention much smaller than everyone there.

 

“Stay close, son.” He reminded “We have to get to the big tent”

 

Link nodded following his father, still watching everything in silent awe, completely over seeing the quick glances he received as they made their way though.

 

The two entered the tent the flaps fluttering closed behind them.

 

A tall broad man turned to them, a face of surprise greeting the two. “Fletcher! You're early!”

 

Link watched his father reach his hand to the man “Well, though I should to show my son around before we get going.”

 

“Ah.” He reached a hand out to him “Hello Link, it's been a really long time.”

 

Link stared blankly at him taking his hand linked his father had done

 

“You sure have grown quite a lot since I last saw you. You were only 2 months old then. How old are you now?”

 

“I'm 4, sir” he smiled

 

“Well, kid, it only gets better from here.” he turned back to his father “Well, go ahead and get ready when you feel fit. But don't forget that we are to retrieve a parcel from the royal family at noon before we depart.”

 

“Thank you again for allowing me to bring Link.”

 

“It was of no trouble, the higher-ups had no problems with it, that and honestly friend, anytime.”

 

Link's father showed him around the grounds, where the medic bay was, the weaponry tent, the area they were allowed to be in and what areas he was strictly forbidden from entering.  Finally they finished there and proceeded to Castle town, the foreign hustle and bustle of the town kept him on edge, but soon enough he started getting a feel for the rhythm of the town. The vendors selling their foods and goods, the people walking about their daily business, children loudly screaming as they played. It was almost overwhelming, but he as long as he stayed close to his father he felt safe. Soon he found something familiar.

 

It was a stable in the out skirts of the town, he pulled his father to it leaning on the hope of finding a dog that everyone of these buildings seemed to have.

 

“Easy there buddy. I'm not as fast as you are, I'll be there with you.” His father walked on

 

Link looked around when he finally found what he was looking for. It was a beautiful brown and black dog, sleepily watching the sheep in the pen. He hurried to play with the pup.

 

“I'm sorry miss but the Colt has gotten too big, he's now counting as another horse. You either let one of your other horses go or you let this one free”

 

The conversation caught both link and his father's attention.

 

The woman looked conflicted, petting the young horse next to her as she tried to make a decision

 

“Excuse me, miss.” His father jogged to the lady “I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with the good stableman here.”

 

“What of it” she responded

 

“I was wondering if you would be willing to sell your horse to me.”

 

The woman was caught off guard as she looked at the stable man and to his father again.

 

“Would that work?” She asked the stable man

 

“If the sir in question has an extra space for the horse then I see no problem.”

 

His father took out his wallet “how much for your fine horse?” his father proposed once again

 

The lady in less shock answered more assertively “hmm, I'll say 300 rupees should be fine.”

 

His father dug through his wallet taking out exactly 300 and handed it to the lady. “Thank you so much for this, if I might ask does he have a name?”

 

“No,but  he does respond to a whistle and is saddle broken so you won't have much trouble with that.”

 

Link ran to his father curious as to what had just transpired

 

“How old is he?”

 

“About a year old, maybe a month or so older.”

 

His father pet the restless horse “alright then. I guess we'll have to get his guy registered now. Thank you again.”

 

“ No thank you, if it wasn't for you I would have any options left for the poor thing”

 

The lady had gone and left, leaving him and his father in possession of the horse.

 

“Papa.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why'd you get a new horse?”

 

“Oh son, this isn't my horse.”

 

Link looked at him in confusion, didn't he just buy it from the lady?

 

“This is going to be your horse.”

 

Realization struck Link “Really!?!”

 

“You bet your fingers”

 

Link pet his new friend, only for him to pull and rear away from him. He reached to pet him again making a the same shushing sound his father did to Rice. This seemed to calm down enough for him to fully examine the horse. It was a deep brown with black mane, it's ankles had signs of what could grow into long white hair, but the most disgusting feature was the smallest trace of a white spot on his snout. He continued to pet at his snout watching his eyes as their ears flicked around.

 

“Alright Link,” his father turned to him “I did most of the paperwork all that's left is your part”

 

Link climbed up onto the stool that was placed next to the stallman*'s window grabbing the pen

 

“Just write your name, and your horse's name.” The stallman instructed

 

Link wrote his name as best as he could before thinking about his new friend. Having an idea he wrote it down.

 

The stallman took the papers reading them through “You sure you're gonna name your horse Woods?”

 

Link nodded

 

“Alrighty then, he's all yours, I'll get him ready for you if you want to take him out right away or I can take him in if you would like.”

 

Link's father pondered for a second “No, actually I'll be taking this one out for today”

 

“Of course sir. Have a nice afternoon!”

 

This father walked with him and his new horse companion to an open pasture.

 

“Alright Link,” his father stood in front of him “I am about to teach you the most important lesson you'll need, next to swordsmanship, cooking, archery, and hunting. This is horse taming, the art of taking a horse and creating a great companion for your travels.”

 

Link looked at Woods petting his muzzle

 

“A horse is not your pet or object to do what you want it to do. Getting a horse is getting a companion, you need to remember if you treat your horse with love and respect, it will be the best friend you will ever have.”

 

Link nodded

 

“Well, let's get started.”

 

He lifted link into the saddle of his horse. Woods almost instantly began to show signs of discomfort, shaking his head and pounding his hooves in defiance.

 

“Take your time a sooth your horse,” he guided his sons smaller hand to the motion, calming Woods just a little more “it's the only way to tell your horse how you truly feel”

 

His father released his hand allowing him to take over the motion. A wide smile spread across his face as he achieved the feat.

 

“Now, take Woods around this area, don't take him into a trot just yet, take it slow”

 

Link ushered Woods forward as to his father's instructions, he praised his horse when it went the way he wanted and redirected him when he didn't. Link was getting a good feeling about this.

 

The sun had begun to get, the clouds changing in colour and the temperature chilling down from the barely manageable heat. Link had managed to get a good bond with his horse, he was feeling so proud of Woods he had even got him a few apples for his desert after lunch. But now it was time to turn in, the sun was getting lower meaning it was time to retire from their training.

 

The two marched their way back to the barracks, Link still riding atop his horse, only his father was leading Woods rather than himself.

 

They tied Woods down next to Rice, Link having brought an extra apple just for them.  The two prepared for sleep, link playing with his wooden figures while he waited for his father to finish his packing to finally tuck themselves into bed.

 

His father smiled asking “You ready for tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah!” He responded excited

 

“Well let's turn in for the night, we have a long day ahead of us.”

 

Morning came once again, and the two, like many others in the camp were awoken by the call of a trumpet.

 

The two got out of bed taking their time preparing themselves for their journey. Brushing their hair back, putting on royal gear while Link changed into proper enough attire to be present in front of the royal family.

 

Link looked at his clothes. They were… different. He usually wore a light shirt with a pair of pants, comfortable enough to do whatever his curious mind thought of doing. But these, while in no way constricting, were a lot thicker than anything he had ever wore. The shirt had long sleeves as an under shirt, a thin layer of chain mail then over that was a short sleeve shirt, it came accompanied by smooth leather gloves and a sash with a belt to hold a sword. This is what changed his idea of the clothes. He quickly rushed to his sack, from it retrieving his sword. Quickly he put his sword into its position. He was overwhelmed with happiness as it fit right in.

 

After everything was sorted out, Link was left at the tent while his father went to get their horses. He took out his wooden figures playing with them as he waited.

 

That was until a sound caught his attention.

 

It was a sharp sound that was far too familiar with.

 

He poked his head out through the tent flaps, looking to hear if he heard it again. He turned to find a training in session. Two men from the battalion took, out of their time, to duel each other. A small crowd had begun to form around them, cheering on one or the other.

 

Link squeezed his way through the crowd, people not paying a lick of care at his lack of manners. He finally got through to the very center, able watch the whole duel.

 

But it seemed he had taken too long to get there, because with a final swing of the man's sword, the opponent was defeated. The sword landed a few feet away discarded.

 

Feeling a bit cheated, Link grabbed the unsharpened practice sword bringing it back to its owner.

 

“Try again, I wanna see you win”

 

The brown haired man having been released from sword point gave a light chuckle “Sorry kid, once I'm defeated I'm don't for the day with them” he stood up taking his blade back before leaving through the crowd “take over for me will you kid”

 

Link took out his own sword and faced the dark haired man

 

This caught the attention of a few of the soldiers.

 

“Hey! Venson!” One laughed “looks like you've got yourself a new opponent!”

 

The man turned away from his buddies and to him. He looked him up and down, right before bursting out into a laugh

 

“Go away kid, this is a duel for men.”

 

Link huffed “I am a man!”

 

“Go ahead and tell yourself that kid. Now scram.” he waved the boy away with a flick of his wrist

 

Link fumed, bringing his sword up to a fighting stance.

 

The crowd howled at the boy's challenge, pushing the man back into the center

 

He scoffed “Yeah, like hell I'm fighting a little kid. This has to be some sort of joke.”

 

The crowd jeered at the man, yelling remarks at him

 

“Show the kid what it's like to be a man!”

 

“just humor him!”

 

“What, you scared of a kid?!”

 

The man held his arms up in defeat “FINE! Fine. I'll just scare the brat and then be off.”

 

The man stood in front of Link. Lazily holding his stance.

 

“Ready! Go!”

 

The man with a quick swipe of his sword knocked the kid over with the flat side of his sword effectively tossing the child a few few feet through the rocky ground.

 

The crowd booed

 

“You guys told me to take his challenge and so I did what else the hell you want” he snapped back

 

Link rose once again, balking back to his previous spot where he had been. If there had been one thing his father taught him well was to stand up and continue.

 

“That wasn't a duel, coward!” One of them called out

 

He gritted his teeth facing the boy once again grumbling as he prepared to duel

 

“Ready. Go!”

 

Link was the first to move, jumping to dodge the man's first most obvious attack. He hit him in the ribs a handful of times before the man had snapped to face him. This continued though to the very end, taken the two times the man had actually dealt him some damage, his swings were harder, whether it was by anger of the weight of the blade it hit his forearm hard enough for it to throb. But Link persisted until the closure his blade got as he held it to the man's throat.

 

The crowd fell silent.

 

A load roar of cheers was heard to the next set of barracks.

 

“Link?!” His father called for him

 

He rushed passed the wave of people

 

“Yes, Papa.”

 

Abner's shoulders relaxed “Didn't I tell you to wait in the tent?”

 

“No, you just said you'll be right back.”

 

He wiped his face down with his hand “yes, yes. I guess I did.” He resigned “Well either way, we have to get going. We're due to meet with the royal family in an hour. Come now, you're covered in dirt.”

 

Link took his father's hand as he led him away from the tents. Taking a quick glance back at the chaos he created he found the glaring face of the man. Link gave a smile as he stuck his tongue out at the man who then proceeded to kick a water bucket out of the way.

 

Link laughed

 

How dumb this adult was to be throwing a tantrum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The Bremen song from Majora's Mask, his grandma taught him


	4. Shoes

“I see.” His father ended his retelling of the fight with a final cleaning of his scraped hand. “Well, at least you have a new story tell at campfire”

 

He nodded, taking his hand back when it was released.

 

A familiar face peeked through the entrance “Abner. It's time.”

 

“We're going, Wil.”

 

Link jumped off the cot, quick to take pace with his father who led them to the exit of the barracks to join with their other mission mate.

 

Link stayed at his father's heel, not straying away from their path. By now it was clear to where they were headed. It was the only thing in their path at this point. 

The Royal castle. 

 

Entirely captivated, Link watched. It was absolutely  _ HUGE. _ Every inch made of stone, deep royal red with the royal insignia decorated it's exterior. It was everything he was told and then some!

 

“To my right, son.” He reminded “Remember what I told you about manners”

 

Link walked to stand at his father's side, waiting for what only the other three knew.

 

He tried to stay as still as he could. He really did. But he thinks he has something caught in his hair, an itchy plant that his father probably missed. He was so tempted to just reach and pull it out, it was deep enough to start scratching against his scalp. He instead focused on the Royal throne. There was no trumpet to announce the King's coming, there wasn't a person who came and spoke about his presence. He just appeared. Along with the rest of his family. His wife stood next to him, golden hair cascading down her shoulders as her kind green eyes looked down to her daughter. 

The Princess was held in her mother's arms, hair braided back away from her face. They shared a quick glance before her view shifted to her father's.

 

“Thank you for arriving,” the King greeted “I have brought for you….”

 

The King's voice trailed off as his focus shifted away.

stomach

The queen was looking at him now. She held a soft smile, one that reached the corners of her eyes and sent a warm feeling into his  making him instantly at ease. 

The princess smiled shyly at him, leaning into her mother as she waved at him. 

 

He returned smile and waved back.

 

“That is him” his father's voice cut though 

 

The king was a large man of stature that rivaled even his father's. The man's massive bushy beard covered most of his complexion, but was impressive to say the least, it was something he didn't believe anyone can rival.

 

“Tell me boy, what's your name?”

 

Link snapped back into reality

 

“Oh! Um, Link!” He said eagerly, before remembering his manners “...sir.”

 

“Link. What a well suited name” the King smiled “I hear of what happened in the barracks with the men.”

 

Link listened on, scratching his head to snag out the stiff grass

 

“And I must say I am quite impressed” he added “not every day you see that”

 

“Thank you!” Link chirped happily

 

“Well I hope those skills get to good work when you're older.”

 

Link gleamed “I will!”

 

His father cleared his throat

 

“Thank you, sir!”

 

The King finalized the information, and sent them off.

  
  
  


“You did good, Link.” His father acknowledged

 

“Yes!” He jumped up in excitement, “Are we going on the mission now?!?”

 

His father chuckled “Yes, we are.”

  
  
  


The three men and child had continued on their slow journey to the domain. It was exciting to the child when they first began, but quickly became bored and somewhat uninterested as to the plane field around them.

 

“Papa?” Link groaned slacking on Woods’ neck “How much longer until we get over there?”

 

His father sighed “Were almost at our halfway point, Link. Have a bit of patience, son.”

 

“How about this, Link.” Will spoke “The biggest way to tell if we're near Zora's Domain, is their architecture.”

 

“Archteture?” Link questioned

 

“Buildings, son.” His father simplified

 

“They have to be the most beautifully crafted buildings you'll ever see!” He spoke enthusiastically “Sadly we can only see a small portion of the whole.”

 

“Why?” He asked

 

“Well, the Zora are made for the water. Though some so stay up on the surface, the main population lives under the area above water.” the other soldier piped in “well except for the royal family who tends to stay above at times.”

 

Link gasped “They can breathe underwater!?!”

 

“Yes they can, best if you ask them how they can do that. But what I'm trying to say here is that you, Link, Will be our look out.”

 

“What do I look out for?!”

 

“A glowing bridge.”

 

He gave the old man a look of disbelief “A bridge can't  _ glow _ ”

 

“Over there they do.”

 

“Whoa”

 

“Yeah whoa, it a very nice sight. So just keep an eye out for it.”

 

“I have so many questions.” He awed

 

“Well then ask away to  D'or. He's the one with all the knowledge of Zora history. Not me, all I know is that that stuff's shinny at night.”

 

“It is far more than that!” D'or corrected “but ask away kid”

 

The trip went rather quietly, other than Link's constant chatter with D'or that is. But none of the other  two men minded, it was just something that helped drown out the sound of nature’s nothingness.

  
  
  


The sun began to hang low in the sky, and by his father's orders they set up camp.

 

“Papa, are we setting up camp?” He asked excitedly walking alongside his father with his supplies “Can I help? Do you know how to set up a tent? Can you teach me? Do you think I can do it myself? I've never made a tent before!”

 

“Yes, to most of those.” He added placing his items in their area of set up. “Since it is your first tent, I think it best for you to watch me, then you can help”

 

Links face beamed, this was why he liked being with his father. “Alrighty! Let's do this!” He cheered with determination

 

His father chuckled, already beginning to set up the tent. With the patience of a saint he goes through  _ every question _ his son has. Somehow they get their tent done before complete dark.

 

“Alrighty then.” He called out catching the attention of his other two men.

 

Will approached first, having made his tent next to his. The other male who accompanied them created his tent to the right of them both, making his the farthest down the line.

 

With all three men gathered, he ran them through the night's watch shifts. Thankfully, and to Link's pleasure his father wasn't first.

  
  


His father entered behind his son, who joyfully jumped into his pile of blankets.

 

“Are we gonna get there tomorrow Papa?” he asked as he rolled around in the covers

 

His father placed his helmet down, sitting on the ground to take off his boots “If all goes as planned, yes.”

 

“What are the Zora like Papa?”

 

“After all that talk with D'or, I would have thought you would know everything about them by now.” He teased

 

He pouted, with a small frown in place

 

His father chuckled but  took a moment to think, taking off the last of his gear as he did. “Well, they're very nice to be around such pleasant people, and have very valiant soldiers.”

 

With renewed curiosity he  continued “How do they make their armtectire glow?”

 

“Architecture, son”

 

“Ar?” He tried to pronounce, clearly confused by the way he tilted his head

 

“Ar.” he prompted him to repeat

“Ar”

“Ke”

His eyes stayed glued to his father's hands “Keh”

“Tec”

“Tek”

“sure”

“Sure.”

 

“Architecture.” His father finalized, slow enough for him to try

 

“Archikkechure!” He stopped, knowing he had said it wrong. He tried again “Archichechure?”

 

With a well meaning chuckle he ruffled his son's long messy hair “You'll get it soon enough son.”

 

Link then motioned to his father with his hands.  _ 'sign word?’ _

 

“Well, I'm not really sure. But I think it's..” he raised his hands, holding them still before motioning the word with his hands, the movements jagged at the unfamiliar movement.

 

Link moved his hands the same way his father did.

 

“I think that's how it's done, we usually just use building for the word. Just to make it short.” He yawned “But you'd might like to ask your grandmother when we get back, she'll know for sure.”

 

“Okay” he yawned, crawling under the blanket. “Night Papa”

 

“Good night son” 

 

Link fell asleep not even seconds after his head hit his pillow. Clearly, he was tired from a day's worth of new adventures.

 

Abner lied down next to his son in their shared bed. He let out a sigh. Might as well get sleep before his night watch shift, as well as Link's antics tomorrow.

 

He turned over to his side and fell asleep

 

* * *

 

In a haze, Link stirred.

 

He opened his eyes, lifting his head from his makeshift pillow of his father's arm, and looking around the small tent. It was just as it was before. Rain tapping against the taut fabric of their cover. But then.

 

_ Shish _

 

He stopped. He listened.

 

_ Ccashgg cashgg _

 

There it was. It sounds like someone stepping on grass. He looks to his father's sleeping figure, he's clearly not taken notice of the movement of the grass outside.

 

He shook his father

 

“Papa” he whispered in a calm panic “Papa! I think there's something outside.”

 

His father groaned but somehow managed to open his eyes. “Hmg?” He turned to his son. “what's wrong Link?”

 

“I hear someone walking outside”

 

These words had his father wake up. He brought his child close to his chest , laying him down next to him.  _ ‘where hear?’ _

 

He, without raising his head, pointed.  _ 'Stopped moving. There. _ ’

 

_ 'stay _ ’

 

His father turned over to face the fabric of the tent. He paused for a few seconds before looking under.

 

He looked around. But nothing.

 

_ ‘maybe a dream?’  _ his father rationalized

 

He shook his head  _ 'i heard footsteps’ _

 

Suddenly from their right, a clash and grunt was heard. A clear sound of an attack against armor.

 

Abner jumped up rushing to grab his son back to him.

 

_ 'listen.’  _ his hands moving fast  _ 'remember the rock on the hill you played on. Hide, Ill get you.’ _

 

Link began to sign back, but only to be ignored by his father who was rushing to put his chest plate on.

 

“Pa-” he was cut off by his father shoving his small boots into his arms.

 

_ 'go.’ _

 

Quickly, he squirmed under the wall of the tent facing the plane field to the rock. He rushed through to the safe spot, clutching his boots close as he ran. He sprinted past the rock, sliding and falling to the ground as a stop, right behind the rock. He took a second to catch his breath, fumbling as he pulled on his boots.

 

Abner sighed in relief as he saw his son disappear behind the rock. He rushed to put on the last of his armor, putting on his helmet he reached for his sword 

 

But at that second the tent was slashed open, losing its structure and falling back onto the ground.

 

A thin humanoid figure stood before him, a sickle in hand. Without another word they charged forward.

 

Abner jumped to his sword falling to the floor as he grabbed onto the hilt. He rolled over to face his opponent, bringing the sword forward blocking the forward attack. He took a glance behind them, seeing his two subordinates fighting off two. He focused back to the one on his hands; twisting his sword with spectacular force, he jerked the sickle the figures grip, throwing it away their reach.

 

He jumped to his feet and charged to the figure. But they dodged back at an inhuman speed, before disappearing before his eyes.

  
  


Link watched his father fight in awe from behind the rock.

 

That was until the enemy disappeared.

 

Fear shot through him. People can't just-

 

the enemy reappeared right above his father, the man's footing slipping from the wet grass, crashing down on him and successfully falling atop of his arm with a knife. He held back cry of pain; they jumped back again.

 

Wide eyed he started.

 

His father was on the floor, unable to move, blood seeping from his wound, arm bent at an angle that was almost sickening.

 

Something just clicked. He grabbed a rock from his footing and with as much power and accuracy he could find, threw it at the enemy.

 

His father disoriented as he was, glared in anger at him “Link! No!”

 

It was too late, they were already sprinting at the boy.

 

He took off then, using the momentum of the hill to speed him up. He grabbed his father's sword, dragging behind him as he ran. Just as the figure got into the range of attack, he turned around swinging the sword; slashing their shoulder.

 

Gripping their injury they flipped away. With malice in their stance, they watched the boy. He held an almost perfect holding potion, with a sword that almost challenged his height.

 

“You think you can best me fool!” He charged once again

 

Link ran forward, attacking in a flurry of motions, somehow managing to take down the enemy with a final jump attack.

 

He breathed heavy sword still drawn front of himself, not yet facing away from his enemy.

 

The two guards had managed to take down one of the two attackers. The one left, vanished. Reappearing above the child.

 

“Link!”

 

The voice caught him back to his senses, looking up to the figure above. He threw himself away, managing to roll forward but losing his father's broad sword in the scuffle.

 

The figure chuckled and attacked once again with speed.

 

Link stood up fast, running. The attacks managed to miss as he moved away. But he slipped on a patch of loose rocks and down the hill he went, unable to stop the momentum.

 

Disoriented and sore from the fall, he wasn't able to get up.

 

He curled into himself waiting for the upcoming blow.

 

It never came. His father stood above him, his sword once again back in his hand, 

 

“Curl in son.” 

 

And he did, curling into himself as loud attacks came at his father. 

 

There was a scream, one he had never heard before. And followed by absolute silence.

 

He peeked open his eyes, only to be met by his father. He sat up looking at his blood splattered face, behind him the two soldiers that accompanied them.

  
  


“Papa?”

 

His father reached out with his uninjured arm, and picked him up. He smiled at him, walking away from the scene.

 

He turned to try and look over his shoulder, getting a half second view before his father jostled him.

 

“Look, Link” Abner motioned with his head and eyes to his son's feet “you put on your boots wrong. I thought I taught you how to put them on the right foot.”

 

Links gaze locked on his boots, they were crooked, on the wrong foot, and the buckles weren't fastened. “You always just put them on me Papa. You've never told me how.”

 

“Well how about I teach you now? Sound good?”

 

He nodded, leaning his head against his father's chest eyes still focused on his shoes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👍

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts? Coment them please if really like to know what you all think, cause this is just a jumble for me.
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading and I apologise for any spelling errors, im on mobile. That and I suck at English


End file.
